Experimentation
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Xion's learnt a new word: kissing. She, of course, has no idea what it is, so she turns to Roxas for help. Roxas explains, thinking that'll be the end of it. Unfortunately for him, Xion wants to try it out. RokuShi. MAJOR FLUFF and a cute, innocent Xion. ONESHOT.


_**I've never written a RokuShi-focused fic before now. Let's rectify that, shall we?**_

Xion sat quietly on the ledge of the clock tower, clutching her ice cream in one hand. Axel had been sent to Castle Oblivion again; why, Kingdom Hearts only knows. Roxas, meanwhile, had been sent to Agrabah for heart collection.

She sighed. She'd finished her mission at the Beast's Castle early, and so she waited for her friend. She wanted to ask him something. Something that really puzzled her.

"Hey, Xion," Roxas said behind her. "Hope you weren't waiting too long."

She smiled at her friend. "Not really. It was bearable."

The Key of Destiny sat down heavily next to her, his ice cream in his right hand. He gave her a smile and started to eat it, without a care in the world.

Xion sat there, still clutching her untouched ice cream, her head bowed.

Roxas looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just…" she floundered.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and turning back to his ice cream.

"Roxas, what's kissing?" Xion blurted suddenly.

The blonde pulled his ice cream away and turned red. "What?"

"What's kissing?" she repeated. "Some of those talking ornaments were talking about it on my mission. Something about 'true love's first kiss'?"

Roxas gulped and looked at his friend nervously.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Xion asked, oblivious.

"Uh…" Roxas floundered.

"Do you know what kissing is?"

Roxas nodded feverishly. "Axel explained it to me."

"Well, what is it?"

The blonde gulped again, attempting to calm himself down. "Apparently kissing is something that two whole people do when they're in love."

"Love?"

"Yeah, Axel explained that to us, remember?"

Xion flushed slightly at the memory, but nodded. "So what exactly is it?"

"Um, it's using your lips to, er… You kinda press your lips onto where you wanna kiss the other person, usually their lips."

"What's the actual purpose of it?"

"Er… I don't know. I guess it's like a promise."

"A promise?" Xion parroted, confused.

Roxas nodded. "Maybe it's a promise that they still care about each other. I'm not sure about that, though."

"So who can kiss?"

He blushed again. "Well, apparently there are two types of kisses: platonic and romantic. Platonic is, er, a kiss on the cheek or something, like between friends or family. Romantic is… Well, it's between two people, mostly boy and girl, who are on the…next level above friendship."

"I thought there weren't any levels with friends?"

Roxas scratched his head. "It confuses me too."

Xion absently took a bite of her ice cream, seeming to let the matter drop.

Number XIII breathed a sigh of relief. _Glad that's over. That was really…what's the word? Awkward. That's it._ He finished off his ice cream.

Once Xion finished hers, she put the stick aside and looked at Roxas. "Do you wanna try it?"

"Try what?" Roxas replied, also putting his ice cream stick aside.

"Kissing."

He flushed again. "Which type?"

She scratched her head. "Maybe…both?"

"Both?!"

"Yeah. We start with the 'platonic' one, then the 'romantic' one. See which one we like better."

"Uh…sure."

Xion leant forward and, like Roxas had described, pressed her lips to his cheek. In response, he did the same thing to her.

They sat there, both as red as Axel's hair.

"That was…okay, I guess," Roxas murmured.

"Kinda weird," Xion added.

"Yeah."

They looked each other dead in the eye. "Okay, I guess it's time for the romantic one, huh?" Roxas asked, his gloved hands shaking.

Xion gulped, feeling nervous for the first time in her short existence.

Roxas ran his hand down her cheek.

"What's that?"

"I dunno. Axel said that people who do the romantic kiss do that sometimes."

She smiled. "I kinda like it."

He smiled back and, nervously, did as Axel had once described, pressing his lips onto hers.

They suddenly felt a warmth in the left side of their chests. They quickly pulled away from each other and held their hands to the spot.

"What was…?" Xion marvelled.

"No idea," Roxas replied.

They looked at each other.

"Maybe if we do that again, we'll be able to feel it again?" the dark-haired girl wondered.

Her friend shrugged. "Maybe."

Xion was the one to lean in this time, repeating the gesture Roxas had made moments before. Again, the warmth came to their chests, but not as powerful as before, almost as if they'd gotten used to it.

They stayed there, their lips locked, for what felt like forever, before they broke away, gasping for breath.

"That was…" Roxas panted.

"…amazing," Xion finished his thought.

They smiled shyly at each other, blushing.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Yeah, Xion?"

"We should do that more often. You know, when Axel's not around."

He grinned at the thought of the feeling he'd just experienced happening more often. "Absolutely." He stood up, helping his friend to her feet. She quickly pressed her lips to his again, and he blushed even harder.

They left the clock tower to RTC, their hands firmly clasped.

_**This is fluffier than a sheep made of clouds (weird analogy, I know). I'm actually really proud of this.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


End file.
